The rise of Bramblestar and Hawkstar
by BramblexAvatar
Summary: This is a story about what would happen if Brambleclaw had killed Firestar when he was caught in a foxtrap and they had brought the clans from 4 to 2. rated M for certain chapters.
1. Alliances

**Ok hi BramblexAvatar here fyi this is a joint account check out my profile for more info. Here is the alligances for this story. Enjoy! The clans are Thunderclan and Riverclan.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own warriors or it's character's the erin's do. The only cats that I own are Squrrilflights kits. And remember since Bramblestar succeded and killed Firestar Thunderclan and Windclan are now joined together as 1 clan and Hawkfrost now Hawkstar has joined Shadowclan and Riverclan together into 1 clan and the extra leader's get their warrior names back.**

**Thunderclan**

* * *

**Leader:Bramblestar-**Dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes.** Apprentice-**Berrypaw

**Deputy:Thornclaw-**Golden brown tabby tom.** Apprentice-**Poppypaw

**Medicine cat:Barkface-**Short-tailed brown tom.

**Medicine cat apprentice:**Leafpool-light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes.

**Warriors:**Dustpelt-dark brown tabby tom. **Apprentice**-Hazelpaw

Sandstorm-pale brown she-cat. Apprentice-Honeypaw

Cloudtail-long haired white tom. Apprentice-Cinderpaw

Brackenfur-golden brown tabby tom

Brightheart-White she-cat with ginger patches.

Ashfur-pale gray (with darker flecks) tom with dark blue eyes.

Rainwhisker-Dark gray tom with blue eyes

Spiderleg-long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes. Apprentice-Mousepaw

Birchfall-light brown tabby tom

Whitewing-white she-cat with green eyes.

Onewhisker-brown tabby tom

Ashfoot-gray she-cat

Tornear-tabby tom

Crowfeather-dark gray tom

Owlwhisker-light brown taby tom

Whitetail-small white she-cat

Weaselfur-ginger tom with white paws

Gorsetail-very pale gray and white she-cat with blue eyes

**Apprentice's:**

Berrypaw-cream coloured tom

Mousepaw-gray and white tom

Honeypaw-light brown tabby she-cat

Hazelpaw-small gray and white she-cat

Cinderpaw-gray tabby she-cat

Poppypaw-tortoiseshell she-cat.

Heatherpaw-light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes.

Harepaw-brown and white tom.

Leafpool-light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes.

**Queens-**

Squrrilflight-Dark ginger she-cat with green eyes. expecting Bramblestar's kits.

Nightcloud-Black she-cat. Expecting Crowfeather's kits.

**Elders-**Longtail-pale tabby tom with dark black stripes,retired early due to failing sight.

Mousefur-small dusky brown she-cat

Morningflower-very old tortoiseshell queen

Webfoot-dark gray tabby tom

**Riverclan**

**Leader:**Hawkstar-Dark brown tabby tom with icy blue eyes.

**Deputy-**Blackclaw-Smoky black tom.

**Medicine cat:**Mothwing-dappled golden she-cat. Apprentice-Willowpaw

**Medicine cat apprentice:** Littlecloud-very small tabby tom

**Warriors:**Voletooth-Small brown tabby tom. Apprentice-Minnowpaw

Reedwhisker-black tom.

Mosspelt-tortoiseshell she-cat. Apprentice-Pebblepaw.

Beechfur-light brow tom.

Rippletail-dark gray tabby tom.

Dawnflower-Pale gray she-cat

Graymist-pale gray tabby she-cat

Icewing-White she-cat with blue eyes.

Blackfoot-Large white tom with jet blak paws.

Russetfur-dark ginger she-cat

Oakfur-Small brown tom

Rowanclaw-Ginger tom

Smokefoot-black tom

Snowbird-pure white she-cat

Apprentices:Pebblepaw

Willowpaw

Littlecloud

**Elders:**

Cedarheart-dark gray tom

Tallpoppy-long legged light brown tabby she-cat

Heavystep-thickset tabby tom

Swallowtail-dark tabby she-cat

Stonestream-gray tom

**

* * *

**

**Hey. well there it is. Prolouge will be up soon I think.**

**~BramblexAvatar**


	2. Prolouge

**Hi! BramblexAvatar here! Here is the proulouge! Enjoy! **

**Diclaimer:I do not own warriors the erins do the only chararcters in this story I own are Starkit and her siblings and some other kits.**

**WARNING! There is a rated M scene at the end of this chapter! Read at your own risk! Don't read it if you don't like rated M scene's! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

"This plan of Tigerstar's I'm not sure it will work." Brambleclaw started. "Starclan has decreed that there should be four clans." His half brother flicked the tip of his tail. "Like Tigerstar said that was back in the old forest. _Listen_, Brambleclaw. Shadowclan have always been a nuisance. Don't you think life would be better for all of us if they settled down under a leader who could make sure they stuck to the warrior code? Don't you think you could make a better job of leading Windclan than Onestar? Between us we could ensure that every cat in the forest was strong and happy. No more battles, no more quarrelling over territory..."

"Well...maybe" Brambleclaw couldn't argue with the facts Hawkfrost set in front of him. It was true that strong leaders could rule the forest for the good of every cat. He remembered how the Shadowclan warriors had ignored Berrykit's cries for help when he was caught in the fox trap. If I were in charge, he thought no cat would ever watch a kit in pain without trying to help, no matter where the kit came from. He wanted every cat in the forest to be cared for, but more than anything he wanted what was best for Thunderclan. "But-"A faint cry interrupted him. "What was that?" Hawkfrost shrugged. "Some unlucky bit of prey." The cry came again. "No!" Brambleclaw exclaimed. "That's a cat in trouble. Come on!"

He divided out of the ferns and pelted along the shore in the direction of the cry. It came again. Closer but fainter, a horrible choking sound. Brambleclaw leaped across the roots of a tree and found himself face-to-face with Firestar. The Thunderclan leader lay on his side on a narrow path between close growing ferns. His limbs jerked feebly and his eyes gazed at nothing. Foam flecked his muzzle. Around his neck half buried in his flame-colored fur, was a thin, shiny tendril, leading to a stick driving into the earth. Firestar was caught in a fox trap!  
Brambleclaw leaped forward to help him only to be thrust aside by Hawkfrost's powerful shoulder. "Mousebrain!" the Riverclan warrior hissed. "This is your chance, Brambleclaw. Your deputy now. If Firestar dies you'll be clan leader."

Brambleclaw stared at him in astonishment. What is he telling me to do? Brambleclaw thought. Tigerstar's voice floated into his head. Kill Firestar now! The amber eyes of his father appeared and then a dark brown tabby pelt appeared above the flaming pelt of his leader. Brambleclaw walked up to Firestar and unsheathed his claws.  
Firestar looked up at him and weakly tried to call for help. He raised a paw and brought it down onto his neck. "I'm sorry, but it's for the good of the clans." He whispered and clawed his leader's throat. The light died from Firestar's green eyes as he lost his lives.  
Then he lay still and his eyes glazed over. Brambleclaw turned to Hawkfrost "Leave and do your part of the plan now." He said. Hawkfrost nodded and headed over to Riverclan territory. He found dung and disguised his and Hawkfrost's scents.  
He left the area and started hunting. When he returned to camp Squirrelflight ran up to him, a worried look in her eyes. "Have you seen Firestar?" she asked. Brambleclaw shook his head. "Let's go look for him." The ginger she-cat nodded and followed the tom out of the camp.  
When Squirrelflight saw her father dead on the ground she wailed and buried her nose into his fur. Brambleclaw padded up to her and placed his tail on her shoulder. He then picked his leader up by the scruff and headed toward camp.

* * *

"I'm not sure about this." Brambleclaw murmured uneasily. He and Leafpool were headed to the Moonpool so he could receive his nine lives. Leafpool flicked her tail across his ear. "You'll be fine. Now you can't talk anymore. We're almost there." She said and then fell silent.  
He was surprised to feel his paws slipping into ancient pawsteps as they walked the path to the Moonpool. He walked up to the pool and looked into it. It looked like every star in the sky was reflected in it!  
Leafpool walked up to the pool and lapped up some water. Before she curled up and fell asleep she flicked her tail for him to do the same thing.  
He crouched by the water and lapped the water. It was cold and tasted like stardust and the sky. He soon fell into a deep sleep.  
He opened his eyes to see that he was no longer in the Moonpool's cave. Instead he was in the old Fourtrees from the old forest, the Great Rock shining in the starlight. Suddenly, the stars seemed to be coming down to him.  
Brambleclaw realized that the stars were coming down to him. "Welcome, Brambleclaw. Are you ready to receive your nine lives?" the voice sounded like it was coming from many cats, but it seemed like it was spoken by only one cat.  
"Yes, I'm ready." Brambleclaw said. Ranks of cats appeared in front of him. Then, a beautiful blue-gray she-cat stepped from the ranks. It was Bluestar! She smiled at him. "With this life I give you courage. Use it well to defend your clan." She said as she placed her nose on his forehead.  
Suddenly, a bolt of energy seared through him. His mind was filled with swirls of many battles, hunts, the feeling of his claws racing through fur and his teeth meeting the warm blood of prey.  
Bluestar was walking away leaving him trembling from the pain of his first life. Then, another she-cat stepped toward him. "Mother?" he whispered. It was Goldenflower, his mother. "With this life I give you justice. Use it well to judge the actions of others." She said and stepped back.  
An agonizing spasm of pain seared through. Just as he was recovering the next cat had stepped up to him. It was Cinderpelt. Her limp was no more and she must have been living the dream she had always had of being a warrior. "With this life I give you loyalty to what you believe to be right. Use it well to guide your clan in times of trouble." She said.  
He was prepared for pain, but all he felt was a warm glow of love and hope that one day things will be all right. He suddenly realized that was how Cinderpelt had felt when she had been in the medicine den when she was an apprentice and had been run over by the monster. Even after she had found out she would never be a warrior there was still that hope that she would get better.  
Cinderpelt walked away and out stepped the cat he hadn't seen since the great journey, the cat that had risked her life for the Tribe of Rushing Water. Feathertail. She walked up to him and pressed her nose to his forehead.  
"With this life I give you tireless energy. Use it well to carry out the duties of a leader." She meowed. Brambleclaw felt as if he could run to the old forest and back to the lake. He felt he could outrun any enemy.  
Sootfur then walked up to him. He smiled at Brambleclaw and bowed his head to Brambleclaw's. "With this life I give you protection. Use it well to care for your clan as a mother cares for her kits." Sootfur said. He expected this life to be warm and gentle. But it was like the ancient warriors of Tigerclan were going through him, their fury evident as he bent down to crouch by the small shadows at his paws. He couldn't believe the ferocity a mother had for her kits.  
He was left trembling when Yellowfang came up to him. Her unkempt fur looked as it were bristling but her eyes were kind. Well as kind as they can be when it's Yellowfang. "With this life I give you mentoring. Use it well to train the young cats of your clan." She growled. He suddenly felt as though he was on fire as if he were burning and like he couldn't breathe.  
He realized that he was experiencing how Yellowfang how died when she had been caught in the fire trying to save Smallear. She left him and a pure white tom approached him. "Whitestorm!" the brave deputy that had died in the Bloodclan battle when Brambleclaw had been an apprentice apeared.  
"With this life I give you compassion. Use it well for the elders of your clan and for all cats weaker then yourself." Whitestorm said. It was painful but he wanted to be able to be as wise as Whtiestorm was so he drank in the life.  
The white tom left to be replaced by a beautiful silver she-cat. She looked exactly like Feathertail but slightly older. He realized this was Feathertail's mother, Silverstream. She padded up to him. "With this life I give you love. Use it well for the cats in your clan. Especially Squirrelflight." She whispered to him.  
Silverstream's life lulled him. This beautiful cat had lost her life for her kits and her mate. She knew what it was like to love.  
Finally, the tom that he was hoping to see here to show he wasn't anger with him appeared. Firestar. "Firestar, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean..." he stammered. Firestar rested his tail on Brambleclaw's shoulder and smiled. He touched his forehead to Brambleclaw's. "With this life I give you nobility and certainty and faith. Use it well as you lead your clan in the ways of Starclan and the warrior code." He said.  
Since Brambleclaw was still lulled by Silverstream's life he was unprepared for the bolt of agony that shot through him. He soon realized he was looking at Firestar's life. He felt the fear of being brought to a new world after six moons of being a kittypet. The anger of being taunted because of his origins. Then, the pride of becoming a warrior and then uncertainty as Firestar watched as his leader lost her faith in Starclan and having to lead the clans in the battle of Bloodclan.  
The sadness Firestar had felt as he watched friends die around him in that battle. Then love and joy when he found out that he was going to be a father.  
Firestar straightened up. "I hail you by your new name, Bramblestar. Your old life is no more. You have now received the nine lives of a leader and Starclan grants you the guardianship of Thunderclan. Defend it well, care for young and old, honor your ancestors and the warrior code. Live each life with pride and dignity." He said,  
The cats of Starclan gathered around him. "Bramblestar! Bramblestar!" they called out. Then Firestar faced him, his green eyes dark. "The star will come to turn the Bramble. Then together they will defeat the Hawk and turn two into 4 once more." He said and then the cats of Starclan disappeared.  
"Wait! What do you mean?" he yowled, but he woke up to find himself back in the Moonpool cave.

* * *

Bramblestar led Thunderclan to the Gathering Island. His new deputy Thornclaw was behind him. Thunderclan was the last to arrive. He ran down to the island with his clan streaming behind him. He leaped up onto the high tree. He gazed down and saw Hawkfrost stting with the other deputies and Mistyfoot sitting on one of the branch's. Mistyfoot stepped foreward and opened her muth to speak but was interupted by Hawkfrost as he leaped up onto the High tree and sliced Mistyfoot's throat. "Listen up!" Hawkfrost yowled. "I am now leader of Riverclan!" Hawkfrost said. "My deputy will be Blackclaw." He said. "I will be taking over Shadowclan! There will be 2 clans in the forest! Riverlan and Thunderclan. Blackstar as your new leader I now strip you of your leader status and give you back your warrior name of Blackfoot." Hawkfrost said. "And I Bramblestar leader of Thunderclan strip Onestar of his leader status. Onestar, You will now be known as Onewhisker. Thunderclan will be allowed to hunt in Windclan's territory and Windclan will be allowed to hunt in Thunderclan's." Bramblestar meowed. "And the same thing goes for Riverclan!" Hawkfrost yowled."This gathering is now over!" Hawkfros- er Hawkstar said.

* * *

"Bramblestar I still don't get why you had to take over Windclan! Isn't leading Thunderclan enough for you." Squirrelflight asked. "She sighed I love you! But the only way that things can work out between us is if you make me yours." Squirrelflight purred. She layed down on some moss and flicked her tail at him.

He licked her ear in slow, steady strokes, his eyes closed. Moving down, he proceeded to her neck, then paused. He gave the top of her head a quick lick before continuing to her chest and stomach, licking the fur the wrong way, then smoothing back down. Slowly, teasingly, he came closer and closer to her core.

She lifted her tail. He plunged his tounge in. Moving it in a circler motion. His member was pumping faster and faster until it was all the way out of it's sheath. She lifted her tail. "I'm ready Bramblestar. Make me yours." He put the end of his penis on her core and plunged in. She yowled in pain and pleasure. He thrusted faster and harder. She bucked her hips in rythme with him.

Before long they were both yowling in pleasure. His sperm was pumping in and out in and out. Until he planted his seed. Soon afterwood she cumed. He cumed shortly after. They both lay there panting in the silence.

Then Squirrelflight broke the silence. "That was... Amazing!" She panted. "Yeah it was." He said panting just as heavily. "Do you wanna do it again?" She asked. Bramblestar purred. "Nothing would make me happier." He said. And they started again.

* * *

**Ok guys don't hate me. I know it was a short and sucky mating scene but this was my first Lemon so please don't hate me fr the sucky ending. So please R&R. Even if you hated this chapter. Still I need reviews.**


End file.
